bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Bo-bobo Theater
Introduction (ボーボボ劇場, Bo-bobo Gekijou): A segment in the anime (and some parts of the manga, where random micro movies play. These micro movies are usually used as part of hajike battles, or hajike tactics to confuse an opponent. On other occasions, they can play at random while Bo-bobo and his friends play around or as cold openings for an episode. A majority of these micro movies are usually presented under the pseudonym "Bo", and sometimes "Don". However, there are times where the micro movies do not have titles at all (except for the ones in the English dub). The micro movies in the anime are shown inside a small theater with structure on top based on Bo-bobo's afro. The theater also consist of various animals as the audience. List of micro movies featured in Bo-bobo Theater A Journey of Love, Hair, and Youth (愛と毛と青春の旅立ち, Ai to Ke to Seishun no Tabidachi)/'Youth': A flashback of Bo-bobo's past. In this flashback, a puzzled young Bo-bobo cannot figure out why he can hear his hair talking, or why he can hear other peoples hair talking. He then passes Iboji, whose hair is crying. When Bo-bobo questions him as to why his hair is crying, Iboji excitedly admits that he too can here peoples hair talking (why his hair was crying was never figured out). Iboji then tells the boy that every hair follicle in the world is alive and does not like to be teased. After teaching Bo-bobo the ways of hair, he walks off, never to be seen again. Pun Pudding Pudding (ぷんぷりぷりん, Punpuripurin)/'Nappy Pappy': A second flashback of Bo-bobo's past. In this flashback, a young Bo-bobo arrives home one day, while his father, TUYOSHI is watching television. Then suddenly, a group of Hair Hunters arrive at their home in search of hair to shave. TUYOSHI attempts to fool the Hair Hunters by claiming that he is just a mere tadpole, as opposed to being a hairball. He then states that he was lying and that if they wanted hair, Bo-bobo's head was full of it. The Hair Hunters then leave while dragging Bo-bobo by his arms. TUYOSHI tells Bo-bobo that the future of the Hair Kingdom is in his hands. From this flashback, Bo-bobo feels grateful, think that his father actually sacrificed himself for him. Sentimental ☆ Eve (センチメンタル☆イヴ, Senchimentaru ☆ Ivu)/'Don Patch the Red-Nosed Whatever He Is': This story takes place during Christmas time. On a snowy street, Don Patch is selling chikuwa (churros in the dub) with no luck. Hearing about a Christmas party that has a reputation of not having good food he decides to crash it as the caterer and hopefully sell some chikuwa. He presents the chikuwa to the hungry party-goers to find they are not too happy with them. He soon goes into a fit of rage and has the police called on him. Miracle of Love and Youth (愛と青春の奇蹟, Ai to seishun no kiseki)/'I'll Be Bo For Christmas': This story takes place in Hokkaido, Japan, during Christmas time. Bo-bobo tries to fill out a proverb quiz so that he can win a year supply of kimchi . The question: A pearl to a pig is a ___ to a cat. The correct answer would be "koban" (gold), but Bo-bobo puts down "kobanwa" (Good evening). He then wishes he had a girlfriend. In the English dub, the story is completely different. Instead, Bo-bobo is filling out a entry form for a sweepstakes to win a lifetime's supply of artificial hot pepper flavored gelatin, but he can't read the form because it's in Japanese, so he puts a little drawing to get noticed. He then thinks about how much he wants the gelatin, but realizes he is allergic. This story was also used to counter Don Patch's Christmas story. The Storm of Love is Calling (愛の嵐が呼んでるぜ, Ai no Arashi ga yon deru ze)/'Duckin' For Love In All The Wrong Places': Takashi father recalls the story of how he met his mother. When he was 26 years old, there was a big marriage boom and all of the ducks were getting married. Takashi's father decide to get married himself as so as possible. He had then met Kaori, a pair of panties (not to be confused with Maitel's girlfriend). After two years of dating, they eventually got married, despite everyone's disapproval. Around that time, they had settled down, while Takashi's father worked at a construction site. Takishi was eventually born. The three of them lived happily ever after. Pun Pudding Pudding (Episode 4) (ぷんぷりぷりん, Punpuripurin)/'The Perfect Pitch': Used as an attack against Kodebun's ability to read minds. It starts off in a meeting room full of Bo-bobos discussing their new "Nosehair Chan" (Nosehair Ring in the English dub) product. After taking a poll consisting of 16 to 16 1/2 year old girls whose mothers work for the company, they decide they have a hit product on their hands. They soon start discussing how to get them to the public, suggesting to give them away in kids meals and with tanks of gas. One even suggests a movie where the plot is "Girl gets nosehair ring, finds true love." Three rings and be attached "Semi-painlessly" to a single nosehair. It cuts over to the company president with multiple rings hanging out. Love Labyrinth, Labyrinth of Love: Act One (ラブ☆ラビリンス 愛の迷宮 第一幕, )/'Love Labyrinth, The Maze of Love' a.k.a. "Love Is A Rose With Thorns And Aphids, But You Gotta Prune The Danish": The story starts with Don Patch (as a dog) who is near death. Bo-bobo gives him vinegar to make him feel better, but it end up drinking him. This is revealed to be part of Bo-bobo's evil plan to get rid of Don Patch. Bo-bobo then throws the bottle into the sky. The curtain close, leaving the audience clapping. This play continues throughout the whole rest of the episode, as an attempt to make the Ochazuke Alien forget all about tracking down Heppokomaru. Mama & I (ママと僕, Mama to Boku)/'Mama & Me': Gone Bald in 60 Seconds Conquering Fear In an attempt to cheer up Beauty during the battle with Kabeo, Bo-bobo plays this film. The film itself is very short, which only features a random frail-looking man behind a background, whose only line is "Cheerfulness is most important". After the film ends, Beauty comments that it only made her more depressed. Al Dente: Public Enemy No. 2 That's What You Are To Me God of Destruction Zarbios (魔攻破邪神ザルビオス, Makou Haja-shin Zarubiosu): Zarbios is a lone hero who was resurrected in the ancient ruins of Trinidad and Tobago. Without anyone noticing, he fights villains such as politicians, monsters, and Echigoya, for the sake of the human race. The film cuts to Zarbios eating at a kushikatsu restaurant, but gets yelled at by the chef for double dipping his food. OYATSU・NUKI (No More Snacks) This movie tells the story about a young pilot named Yoshi who decides to travel through the blue snack-less skies to visit his father in Hawaii during the holidays, since the airlines charged too much for full-meal service. Risuo & Risumi (リス夫とリス美, Risuo to Risumi)/'Single Squirrels in the City': Don Patch Life Consultation (首領パッチ 人生相談, Don Patchi Jinsei Sōdan)/A Patch On Both Your Houses: Tales of Three Madames (3マダム物語, 3 Madamu Monogatari)/'The Three Rich Ladies': As an attack against Halekulani, It tells the story of a rich lady (Bo-bobo) and her two rich lady friends (Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke), discussing her recent marriage problems. Her friends advise her tell him how she feels. The story soon cuts to her home while shes making dinner to have her turn around and tell Halekulani to give her some money. Pig Patch's Tales of Pork Cutlets (豚ぱっちの とんかつ物語, Buta Patchi no Tonkatsu Monogatari)/'This Little Piggy Went to the Market and This Little Piggy Cried Wee Wee Wee All The Way Home' Old Writer (昔の文豪, Mukashi no Bungō)/'Horrible Writing and A Lack of Interest': Trivia References Category:Anime